The Badgerfrog Kiss
by Madame Hatter
Summary: Four years later, Toph finally gets her life-changing field trip with Zuko. A series of sentimental drabbles and scenes with my two favorite characters. UPDATE: BONUS CHAPTER is up! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I can't even rent. Beware-it gets sappier each chapter.

**Chapter One**

**I'm No Cynic (You Know, I'm Just Getting Bored)**

_Note: The following scenes merely set up the story arc used for the rest of the drabbles. In a sense, it is only a backdrop and not meant to be a full-blown story. I only wanted to capture all the Zuko-Toph moments. Enjoy! And the title of the story will appear in the very last chapter =)_

_Synposis: After nearly four years, Zuko finally pays an old friend a visit._

Zuko pulled the hood over his forehead as he waited for the door to open. He knew it wasn't his place to be there. A letter or even a private messenger would have been more appropriate. He expected brows would lift and rumors would spread if anyone happened to spot the Firelord at a 16-year-old girl's front porch. However, he felt a favor this big required a personal visit.

The door pulled opened. It took him a moment to realize the girl in front of him really was that great little earth-and-metalbender from four years ago. She now stood eye-level with his shoulder and her hair had grown to her waist. Thankfully, her feet remained bare beneath her long, green skirt.

"Well," said Toph. "To what do I owe this pleasure, My Fire Princess?"

"Toph, I'm in disguise," he said quickly.

"What?" She reached for the top of his head, but he backed away before she could touch him. "Are you wearing a dress?"

"No! It's a cloak—"

"A _cloak_? Katara told me you've finally picked a hairdo worthy of a Firelord and now you've decided to wear cloaks? How insecure can you be?"

"I am not insecure!" he said defensively. "Besides, it would have looked really suspicious if I came here dressed in my robes."

"Yes, because this look is very inconspicuous."

Zuko growled. "I've worn this plenty of times in the past!"

"And it's never helped you in the least."

Zuko rubbed his eyes. "Toph…"

"It's not clever, Princess. It's not even creative."

"Toph—"

"Now, the Blue Spirit, he _had_ something."

"Toph!" Zuko pulled his hood back. "I came here to ask for a favor."

She crossed her arms. "Why don't you ask Aang?" she asked.

"I don't think the Avatar would approve of the kind of physical interrogation I want to use on my father."

A grin spread on Toph's lips. "You can't handle this on your own, Princess?"

"I'm afraid I might kill him."

"Yes, that would be problematic if we ever want to find your mother."

"So, will you do it?"

"Of course! One question though."

"No reward, Toph."

"You're a cheap bastard."

* * *

"You _what_?"

Zuko leaned across and whispered in Toph's ear, "You couldn't have spared the details?"

"I didn't know Twinkle Toes was going to act like Madame Fussy Britches," she replied with a shrug. Really, she figured the worst thing a person could do was take away their bending. She merely roughed up the guy who was going to take over the world. The Avatar was the one who took away his ability to bend. To Toph, that was worse than death.

"I'm actually surprisingly fine with this," said Katara in between sips of tea.

"Violence is never the answer," said Aang.

"Oh, brother," said Toph.

"Aw, come on, Aang, have a little blind faith," said Sokka, who just then received a punch in the arm from Toph. "What? That wasn't insulting at all!"

"Really?" asked Toph. "Oh, sorry, Sokka, it's sort of automatic. I heard 'blind' and your voice, and bam! It's an involuntary muscle spasm."

"Yeah, sure it is," he said, rubbing where the bruise was sure to emerge.

"Did he tell you anything?" Aang asked Zuko.

He nodded. "We finally have a lead. Toph was the only one who could get anything out of him."

"Yep." said Toph, stretching her legs out in front of her. "You really should have called me sooner, Princess."

"Yeah. I really should have. Thanks, Toph. This really means a lot."

"Oh man, don't get all overemotional, Princess. It's embarrassing."


	2. Chapter Two

Note: Thank you guys for reading and reviewing! I appreciate every comment and critique. I hope you continue to enjoy!

**Chapter Two**

**You Heard That I Was Trouble, But You Couldn't Resist**

_Synopsis: The Avatar Team travels the world once again, this time in search for Zuko's mother. Ozai had given the gang a specific map of locations: islands and territories that were once thought to be uninhabited. During their journey, a disagreement between Zuko and the rest of the gang occurs, leaving Zuko no choice but to go on his own to search for Ursa. _

"Going somewhere, Your Highness?" asked Toph. She was cross-legged on an elevated rock, her glassy eyes locked directly on him. Zuko had gotten used to her talking to his shoulder, but this time she seemed to be looking him straight in the eye.

"Are you a mind…reader… bender now?" he managed to say, his cleverness failing him. In all truths, he tried to keep from shuddering.

"Oh yeah," she said, "I can literally see the future. I am sitting comfortably on your royal throne, which is a lovely shade of red by the way, really is, and Your Highness is cleaning the guck between my toes."

Her tone of voice had its usual sarcasm, something Zuko hoped would never change about the young Bei Fong. She had grown up to be very pretty, even if her favorite pastimes continued to be throwing spit wads and picking her toes.

"Would you mind not calling me _Your Highness_?" asked Zuko quietly. He looked over his shoulder to the rest of the camp, still asleep.

"You have to admit, it's an improvement from _Princess_," said Toph, hopping down.

"Not so loud—"

"And _Flameo_." She was now standing in front of him. She treaded lightly for an earthbender.

"Yes," Zuko said, stepping back a bit, "I must have done something to impress you lately."

She opened her mouth to reply, but decided against it. Instead, she smiled. She unraveled the ribbon from around her waist and tied her long, black hair. "So, where are we going?"

"We?" He turned his back to her and began to walk away. "I am going to look for my mother."

"But, Aang said—"

"I don't care what Aang said."

"Sokka's intuition—"

"This is my intuition, Toph. This is my mother." Her footsteps stopped. She wouldn't follow him, he knew that much. He couldn't just stay knowing that his mother was on this island somewhere. There was no evidence to back this up, of course, except a hunch. But, he needed to trust himself.

He looked over his shoulder. Toph was standing there silently, her eyes dropped to the floor. Her features had softened in the past few years, leaving behind the tomboy he had once knew. She was waiting for him to have a change of heart, to come back where he belonged. He knew she wouldn't follow him. Not unless he asked.

"Well? Are you coming?"

* * *

Note: Aww. Zuko cares.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**I'm Bringing Sassy Back**

_Note: Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcomed =) I hope you continue to enjoy. _

_The field trip begins. Subsequent scenes and drabbles follow no timeline. Time span between scenes can be three days apart or three weeks. _

Zuko clenched his fists. The map had to be a fake. Miles of uncharted land and each village a four hour hike from each other. There was nothing on the map that indicated these villages even existed. He couldn't believe they had hid her in a place where she was forced to live an entirely new life. What's more, he couldn't believe his father had lied to him… again. Zuko felt the heat in his fingertips digging into his skin.

"Watch it!" A hard punch on the arm snapped him awake. Zuko turned his head to Toph, who was frantically flapping her green skirt now singed with black markings. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Toph, I'm sorry!" he said quickly. "I wasn't—"

"I know we're both hungry, Your Highness," she cut him off, "but do you think you could have the decency to wait until I'm asleep before making me into a five course meal?"

"I'm sorry. Here, let me help." He reached for the hem of her dress where a small spark continued to breathe, then felt the earth move beneath his feet. Before he knew it, he was lying on his back.

"You have to come up with a better excuse than that, Hot Hands."

* * *

Zuko stared into the water, trying hard not to look at his own reflection. Instead he focused all his attention on the unusual rumbling of dead leaves floating by. Call it crazy, but it seemed the brook was uncomfortable with the presence of two benders staying nearby.

"Is something bothering you?"

The voice startled him and suddenly he was looking at his scar in the water. He turned away and decided to look at Toph's reflection instead. A much more pleasant view.

"I'm just thinking," he said quietly. He offered a smile. "I'm fine, really."

"Oh." She walked away, but her voice wasn't far. "You're a good liar, but you're not as good as your sister."

Zuko cringed. Even though he had triumphed in the end, Azula's life-long torments still haunted him. He hated hearing her name, and even more so being reminded that she was his sister.

"What is it? You might as well tell me, Your Highness—I'm all you have out here."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He thought she would leave it at that because she didn't say a word for a minute or two.

"Coward." It was barely a whisper, but the wind carried it over crisp and clear.

"What did you call me?" he asked. He turned around and saw Toph unrolling her sleeping bag, as if picking a fight was nothing more to her than casual conversation.

"I called you a coward," she said simply. "You're afraid to trust anyone with your feelings. You're afraid that I'll judge you. You're afraid that a helpless little girl like me won't be able to handle all your emotional burdens."

"I don't think that at all," he said through gritted teeth.

"You're lying again."

He groaned. No matter what he said, she would always be able to tell what he was feeling. But, he didn't want to tell her that the maps were a forgery, that his father had fibbed and that she had fell for it. He knew had to be honest with her, but not today. He just couldn't hurt her.

"I'm just anticipating on all the times I'm going to have to save you, little Miss Bei Fong," he said in his most convincing voice.

She stood silent for a moment. "You _really_ think that, don't you?"

Zuko smiled and shrugged. Then the ground grumbled fiercely. He went off balance and felt himself falling backwards into the water. A loud splash sounded followed shortly by Toph's voice.

"You just watch, _Princess_, by the end of this trip, I'll be the one saving _your_ butt!"

Zuko sat up in the water and stared at Toph through wet, matted bangs. He took a deep breath and exhaled.

She screamed when she felt the warmth of a flame on the bottom of her dress ready to set her skirt ablaze. She scrambled into the water and lost her footing. She went tumbling forward and found herself lying right on top of Zuko.

"You almost lit me on fire!" she exclaimed. She suddenly gasped and shoved him back into the water, pushing herself up in the process. "Ugh. You just don't give up, do you?"

* * *

Note: Naughty Zuko? Or all unintentional?


	4. Chapter Four

Note: Firstly, thank you for reading / reviewing! It's such a nonsense, light, fluffy little story so I'm just extremely grateful. Secondly, I want to take this opportunity to let you know that, unless convinced otherwise by some higher power, this series of drabbles will reach no longer than 15 chapters. We still have a way to go, but it's already more than halfway written.

Any feedback, thoughts, or comments are always appreciated (and probably well-needed!). And yes, the last chapter will be on the Badgerfrog Kiss (whatever that is). Enjoy!

**Chapter Four**

**Damn That Girl, She's Scandalous**

With one smooth wave, he was down on the ground, eating dirt, once again. He growled and threw her an angry look, although he knew it was futile.

"We can't _steal_ someone's food," she said crossing her arms.

"Why not?" demanded Zuko.

"Because you're stealing someone's food!" she said incredulously as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You can't take what's not yours, Your Highness. That's wrong."

"You take things all the time!"

"When you take things from people you know, it's not stealing. It's called mooching. And the law clearly states that mooching off friends is completely acceptable."

"Argh!" He picked himself up and dusted his clothing. "You're beginning to sound like a certain uncle I used to travel with."

"Your uncle is a lot more fun to have around. He plays the Tsungj horn and sings songs, and you do nothing but gripe."

"What? Do you want me to sing all day?" he asked.

"And make my ears bleed? No thanks. But, you _could_ lighten up a bit."

Zuko sighed. There was no use fighting. "Fine then. What do you suggest we do?"

Ten minutes and half a dozen arguments later…

"Toph?"

"Shut up."

"We can't steal someone's food, but we can scam them?"

"I said be quiet!"

"Toph, how is this plan any different from mine?"

"My plans _work_."

The door finally creaked open. A middle-aged woman answered with a concerned look on her face. "May I help you?"

"I'm so sorry to bother you, Madame," said Zuko sheepishly. He was struggling to keep Toph from crashing to the ground. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, and she was moaning and looking as sick as she possibly could. "But, do you think you could spare some food?"

"Oh my… Is she—"

"Yes. Yes… you see, my wife here is gravely ill and extremely blind—a really horrible combination…" He trailed off suddenly realizing he said wife instead of sister like they had rehearsed it. He tried to recover. "Madame, we would be grateful for any scraps you may have left. We haven't eaten anything all day. Funny story, actually, just earlier she said, _honey, don't turn me into five-course meal_, like I was going to eat her or something! Not that I wouldn't, I'm sure she's very delicious, I mean…"

Ugh. This was not going well, Zuko thought. He took a deep breath. He was talking too much.

"We're very hungry." Plain and simple. He topped it off with his most pathetic smile.

Two roast rooster-pigs and an apple pie later…

"Wife?"

"Shut up."


	5. Chapter Five

Author's Note: Five down, ten more to go. I can't thank you enough for all your kind words. Your comments and criticisms (and even suggestions!) are always welcomed. I hope you continue to enjoy!

There are two scenes in this chapter, although they somewhat tie together. I try to keep it short, but I find myself adding more. I will work on that, lol.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**I'm Not Street, But I Do What I Gotta Do**

Toph covered her ears and shook her head vigorously. She didn't know whether she wanted to laugh or cry. "You lost. You lost! I can't believe you even _considered_ entering a singing contest in the first place!"

"We could have used the grand prize money to buy supplies!" argued Zuko defensively, although his face was turning a scarlet color.

"What made you think you had a chance? That kid had it in the bag!"

"At least I wasn't flirting with the opponent!"

"I was not flirting!" Toph said half-laughing. "I was investigating the competition." She shrugged her shoulders uncomfortably. "Besides, he was the one doing all the flirting. I think he just wanted to snag my vote. I wasn't interested. I personally don't like his voice."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I like them low and scratchy and out-of-tune." She smirked. "Like yours."

It took all of Zuko's strength to keep from grinning. However, he couldn't help his heart from completely melting when he turned and saw her cheeks turn a deep red.

"He had a stupid name, too," Toph added, trying to regain her composure and break the awkward silence. "Cyrus? What kind of name is that?"

"Yeah," said Zuko, laughing. He was thankful she didn't take a liking to the boy, who, if Zuko was being completely honest, sung like a girl and looked as if he hadn't reached puberty yet. "And did you see what he was wearing? And that hair?"

"I think you're forgetting I'm blind, Princess."

"Oh, right. Well, his hair is all wrong. They all go in one direction and whenever they get in the way, he does this hair swish and, ARGH. It's annoying."

"It's about hair so of course it annoys you."

"Yeah. I suppose." Zuko wasn't sure exactly when her jabs became more affectionate than insulting, but he was finding them more enjoyable the longer they were together.

"You know what the town's calling it?" he asked. "The Cyrus Virus. Can you believe that?"

"The Cyrus Virus, huh? Well, don't be jealous, Your Highness. It won't be long until they name a disease after you."

"This whole phenomenon is a conspiracy."

"Yeah, it—what?"

"The Cyrus Virus is a government plot to rob innocent girls of their brain cells—"

Toph covered her ears again. "No more conspiracy theories, Your Highness. I'd rather hear you sing."

"Sorry." Zuko paused. "You mean right now?"

"Or you can firebend me to death. That might be a less painful option."

* * *

"They're close on our trail," he said, looking behind him. Usually, Zuko needed that healthy dose of paranoia, but if they didn't hurry quickly, they would be caught in the next hour.

"We can outrun them."

"Outrun the Avatar?" asked Zuko questionably.

"Twinkle Toes is great, but we've mastered the art of stealth," said Toph. "You've hunted the Avatar for years so you know exactly what to avoid when being hunted yourself. My parents have sent so many of their goons on me, but I've managed to dodge them well enough.."

He smiled. That was reassuring. He raised the map to his chin and studied it, but the more he did, the more frustrated he became.

"It's strange," he said. "We have been to these villages and we have met these people, most of them intelligent, self-sufficient beings, and yet this map says these towns don't exist. I don't understand it. Was this one of my father's conspiracies to shut these people out? What was he trying to hide?"

"Here, let me see that."

Zuko cocked an eyebrow as he reluctantly handed her the map. He watched her scan it closely before she whacked him on the side of the face with it. "I am sick and tired of your conspiracy theories. Stop overreacting, Your Royal Pansy."

"Hey!" he said, rubbing his cheekbone. He wouldn't be surprised if a matching scar was to develop on the right side of his eye by the end of all this. "We agreed a long time ago that that name would never resurface. Besides, this particular conspiracy is possible. Knowing my father, he could have—"

Suddenly, he felt her fingers around his wrist and he stopped cold. She lifted his hand to her face. "Please," she begged. "Please, just firebend me now."

* * *

_Note: The Cyrus Virus is loosely, if not wholly, based on **Bieber Fever**, which I also think if a government conspiracy. Zuko and I love conspiracy theories. And I, too, like them voices low and scratchy and out-of-tune._


	6. Chapter Six

Author's note: An update so soon? Thank you once again for reading / reviewing. For those of you interested in knowing what prompted the Bieber Fever reference—Family from out-of-state came to stay with us last weekend and they have two kids: a one-year-old and a four-year-old, both whom LOVE Justin Bieber. I, of course, had to babysit and the only surefire way of keeping the baby from crying was, ironically, singing "Baby" by Justin Bieber. I now know every word to that song; however, I am still trying to master Ludacris's rap.

I also hope everyone knows I mean no disrespect to Bieber or Bieber fans. It was merely a pop culture reference. Thank you for being so understanding and mature!

And someone asked about where all the romance is—it gets sappier, as you'll see. However, I mean to keep this rated K+ so the romance is like you see in the show between Katara and Aang. Remember, Toph punches people to show affection. This is not your average romance!

Onward ho! Feedback of any sort is always welcomed and embraced!

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**I Don't Care About My Guilty Pleasure For You**

"Whoa—where are you going?"

"We're going to climb the mountain," he said starting up the pathway.

"You _want_ to climb this monster?"

"What choice do we have?"

"Earthbending?"

"Not a good idea," he said shaking his head. "They're flying on that bison and they'll be sure to spot a mountain changing form. They'll know it's us."

Toph frowned and crossed her arms. "Your job is to not let me have any fun, isn't it?"

Zuko sighed. "Fine. But, be discreet." To be frank, he loved watching her mold the earth—it was the curvature of her fingers, the graceful movements, and most of all, the smile on her face. It was one of the best parts of their journey.

When the time came to go downhill, Zuko insisted they walk. She pouted a bit, but eventually relented. They needed to stay out of sight, he reminded her. And he also wanted the time to savor the calm, cool wind on his face and the magnificent view.

"Was he handsome?"

"Who?" he asked, moving a tree branch away so Toph could cross.

"Who else?" she asked exasperated. "The boy from the village."

He rolled his eyes. Not again. For days, boys in almost every town had been fascinated by the beautiful blind vagabond and had been tailoring to her every whim. In all honesty, he was a little bit green about the idea of boys all over Toph. In fact, he probably wouldn't be able to restrain himself from punching someone square in the face the next time around.

"Which one?" he asked, pretending to forget.

"Oh, I don't know, the one in the blue shirt!" she said putting her hands up. A breeze passed by and she hugged herself tightly. "The boy who slurred at the end of every sentence."

"Oh…umm…"

"Quick! Rank his handsomeness from Aang to Zuko! Sokka will be the in between."

"Hey!" protested Zuko. He thought for a moment. "Okay, which extreme am I?"

"Aang to Zuko!" ordered Toph.

"That's not fair. You don't even know what we look like!"

"Fine, rank them from one to ten. Boy with the slur."

"But, that still doesn't—"

"Personalities, Princess! Boy with the slur!"

"Seven."

"Allergy man?"

"Five."

"Cabbage vendor?"

"Two."

"Foam at the mouth guy?"

"Four point three."

Toph paused. "You have extremely high standards. Shallow much?"

-later that night-

"Arrange Katara, Suki and I on a scale." She was lying flat on her back with her hands behind her head. "And include Ty Lee, Mai and Azula."

Zuko flinched, this time not at Azula's name, but at Mai's. He put out the small campfire and took a seat beside her in their huge earth-form tent. "A scale of what?" he asked.

"Eh. Leave it undisclosed. Here, I'll start. Azula would be a negative eight thousand."

Zuko laughed. "I suppose I could give Katara a seven."

"You sound like you're being generous, but that's an awfully low number."

"A seven is good!"

"You _do_ have high standards. Shallow. Suki, I would have to bump down to a six point five. She has to lose that mommy fat first."

Zuko stared at her blankly. "I may be shallow, but you're mean."

"I'm only teasing. Ty Lee, I would give a three, but I am probably not being very objective. Kyoshi warrior or not, she is still not my favorite person." She waited. "It's your turn, Your Highness."

"Mai, I would give a…um…" This was uncomfortable. He knew, however, if he didn't answer, Toph would never let him hear the end of it. "A nine. I guess."

There was silence. "Do you still have feelings for her?"

"No."

"Well… um, I guess that's it then."

"We're forgetting you."

"Me? What about me?"

"You on a scale. Only there wouldn't be a scale. No one would compare." It took all his courage to say it, but he finally did. He had hoped it wouldn't come out as vague, but at least it was out there.

"Good answer," said Toph, blushing. "I'll remember that the next time I'm kicking your butt for something."

* * *

Note: Scales are fun. If I had to rank the foam at the mouth guy on a scale from Aang to Zuko, he would definitely be just below Sokka. And Haru would totally give Zuko a run for his money. I wonder where Jet would land on the scale….


	7. Chapter Seven

Author's Note: This chapter is a lot shorter than the others, but I hope it's enough to satisfy you for a few days =) Unfortunately, I won't be updating again for a bit (next few days are busy!). I hope you enjoy and reviews / feedback / criticism are always welcomed! Have a great weekend, everyone and may the force of Toko be with you all.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**My Moves Are White (White Hot, That Is)  
**

"How long have we been walking?" whined Toph, dropping to her knees. She could feel the soggy mud bleeding through her dress.

"We've been walking through a forest for about an hour and a half," said Zuko, looking up. Between the heaps of branches and green leaves were spots of night and starlight. "We should set up our sleeping bags here. We can start again in the morning."

"I don't want to sleep in the woods," moaned Toph, grabbing a handful of moist dirt. "I can't sleep here; I feel like I'd be sleeping on crusty leaves and quicksand."

"Earthbend a bed together." He was beginning to become irritated.

She groaned. "Mudbending," she grumbled. "Stupid mud."

Zuko rubbed his temple. "You know, I didn't think you of all people would mind a little mud."

"I don't!" she snapped. "But, I'm cold and tired and we've been walking for hours. My feet are numb and I basically have tunnel vision right now." She tried to stand but the mud began to sink and all she could hear was a disgusting _squish-squish_, as if the earth was taunting her. She shuddered, not liking the thought. "I'm not sleeping here," she said.

Zuko sighed. "Fine. The ridge of the forest can't be far."

"More walking? I'm tired. And it's freezing."

Sometimes he forgot that Toph wasn't exclusively tough and independent. Twelve years of her life was spent commanding servants, learning proper behavior and being fussed over, and although she chose to leave it all, the tendency of being the spoiled daughter of a wealthy family would always re-emerge now and then.

Zuko bent down on one knee beside her. He slipped his hand in hers. "Come on, get up."

He helped her up and they began walking. Their fingers intertwined and he let his fingertips warm her icy hands. He tried to keep her close.

"Better?"

She nodded. "But, you better not scorch my hands, Mister…um, Uncontrollable Hair… Boy—oh, forget it."

Zuko smiled and squeezed her hand. "That was clever," he offered.

"Hmph."


	8. Chapter Eight

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading. I fall in love with this pairing after every chapter / drabble / scene I write. Here's the next installment- I hope you enjoy! And reviews / feedback / comments / criticism are always welcomed. I love knowing what you guys are thinking.

By the way, if you didn't notice, I added chapter titles within each chapter. I've been wanting to do that for a while. Each title is a line from a song by Cobra Starship. When it comes to hilarious romantic lyrics, they're experts.

Updates should resume to its regular schedule (every other day) unless otherwise stated.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**You're a Hot Mess (And I'm Falling For You)**

Every night for a week, they shared the same dream. And during the day, that scene from their dream replayed in their heads like a broken record.

It was the first time (but certainly not the last) Toph challenged Zuko to a duel.

-flashback-

"Log. 11:43 A.M. Zuko gets his butt kicked," muttered Sokka as he wrote air marks in his invisible journal.

"This is insane," said Zuko. "I am not fighting her."

"Think of it as your initiation into the club," said Katara tersely.

Zuko frowned. It seemed it was going to take more than a miracle for the group to really accept him as a friend.

"Get over here, Fire Boy," ordered the twelve-year-old Toph, smiling. Her toes wriggled blissfully in the dirt. She loved getting the feeling of filth back underneath the soles of her feet.

"This isn't a good idea," said Zuko. He glanced at the others for help. They offered him nothing but blank stares and lazy shrugs. Zuko sighed.

"Oh, Princess Zuko," cooed Toph. "I'm waiting."

_Princess_? "I'm not going to fight you," he said.

"You burned my feet and you think you're going to get away with that? Who do you think you are?"

"I… the crown prince…er, or former crown prince of the Fire Nation, son of Ozai and Urs—" before he could finish, he was knocked forward by a wall of rock rising behind him. "I'm not fighting you, Toph!"

"Why? Because I'm fragile and blind?"

"Yes—I mean, no—" Zuko failed to miss the boulder to his left and was rammed into a tree. Along with his bones cracking, he could hear the others snickering behind their hands. He fell to the ground as the boulder flew off. "Toph—"

"Is it because I'm vulnerable?" She got into a horse stance and continued her taunting. "I'm just the damsel in distress that needs protecting?"

"This isn't—" The ground shifted him back into standing position. "Wait—"

"Or is it because I'm not man enough?"

Three more boulders hovered in the air above him. Zuko's eyes widened. "You're man enough!"

Toph dusted her hands off contentedly, the rocks dropping three inches from Zuko's body. "That's what I like to hear. Now bow down to me and chant 'Fire Nation stinks!'"

Zuko stared, mouth agape.

"I'm _waiting_…"

-later that night-

"Why are you sulking?" asked Zuko. "I let you pound me to a pulp this morning. I never would have suffered such humiliation for anyone else." He was sitting next to Toph around the fireplace while the rest of the Avatar team engaged in private conversations.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "You _let_ me pound you? You never had the choice."

"I could have beaten you if I had tried."

"Please, Your Royal Pansy, you could barely stand. You were outmatched and you know it."

Your Royal Pansy? Okay, that nickname didn't bode well with him at all. He occupied himself by tracing symbols on the dirt, waiting to see if she would say anything else. She decided it wasn't worth it and listened to the fire crackle instead.

"Then why are you sulking?" he pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it," she answered with finality.

"You afraid I won't understand?"

"No," she said looking away. "I'm afraid that you will." She pulled her knees towards her and rested her chin on top. "I'm a Bei Fong."

Zuko sniggered. "What's wrong with being the daughter of one of the richest families in the world?"

"You should know it's not all that it's cracked up to be," she said. "My father likes to pretend I don't exist. He won't accept me for who I am. In his eyes, I'm a helpless little blind girl. He doesn't see the things I am capable of doing."

Zuko scooted closer. He knew exactly how she felt. "My father is exactly the same way. I'm a disappointment and a disgrace. Nothing I do is enough for him. He likes to pretend I don't exist either." He could see the tears slipping off her face. He lowered his voice. "You know, I really could have beaten you."

She sniffed. "Hard to believe." A small smirk started to creep between her lips.

"I happen to know your weakness."

"I'm invincible. I have no weaknesses."

"Oh yeah?" He had a surprise attack tucked beneath his sleeve since their duel and at this opportune moment, he decided to unveil it.

"No! Not my feet!" Toph laughed. "That tickles! Stop!"

-end flashback-

"What are you smiling about?" asked Toph curiously. She was sitting on top of a wooden log, her feet dipped in the lake.

Zuko was in front of her, soaked from the chest down, massaging her toes. He bit the inside of his cheek. "Nothing." He looked up and caught her gaze. "I, uh… I'm sorry for burning your feet… again. I hope this is helping."

"It's helping," she said, wiggling her toes between his fingers.

He couldn't help but smile again. "Don't you wish Katara was here?"

She shrugged. "You'll do."

* * *

End Note: Fluff me up, Buttercup, baby, don't you let me down.


	9. Chapter Nine

Author's Note: Thank you for reading. We are almost done with this monster! Six chapters left. I want to let you guys know that this story means a lot to me, probably because it will be the first multi-chapter fic I have ever published on my own. Granted, it's more of a series of drabbles than it is an actual story (a bit of cheating there), but still, it's quite an accomplishment for me. So THANK YOU for everything. I am truly grateful [/end sappy author moment]

And please review! I love hearing any feedback or constructive criticism you guys can give me.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**When The Sun Comes Up, I'll Still Be Around**

Toph didn't hesitate once. She grabbed Zuko's collar and yanked. "You _attacked_ him? Crazy must run in the family!"

"I had no other choice!"

"_You attacked the Avatar_!"

Behind them a line of arrows zipped through the air, all aiming for a glider in the sky. Zuko couldn't believe he had let himself be seen. Minutes ago, he was being pursued by Aang, a somewhat ironic and arduous chase. The kid was some sprinter. Knowing he couldn't outrun him, Zuko sent a fire blast at Aang, but what had intended to be a distraction blew up into a catastrophe. Now the whole village was after the Avatar.

"I can't believe you attacked Twinkle Toes!" exclaimed Toph. She was shouting at the top of her lungs, trying to be heard over the riot.

"I can't believe you're this surprised!" said Zuko. "It's not like it's the first time I've ever attacked him."

"Why are they trying to bring him down?" she yelled. A hoard of archers jumped rooftops trying to follow the Avatar. There was so much noise she could hardly hear herself think.

"These used to be Fire nation citizens!" he said. "All these towns we've been visiting are exiles from different nations! They're angry with Aang!"

"But, he ended the war!"

"Toph!" Zuko pulled the earthbender toward him and she collapsed in his arms. A flaming arrow had just missed her and was now setting a trail of garbage on fire. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I want to get out of here," she said desperately. With the flying arrows and her feet still bandaged up from the burns (not to mention having a fully realized Avatar on their tail), it was difficult for her to anticipate a single move. She hated feeling so vulnerable.

Zuko wasn't going to let her get hurt. "Keep close," he said. She held on tightly to his arm and he led them away from the crowds. They pushed through the mass of people and dodged flying rocks, arrows and stilettos. Luckily, the first shack they burst through was empty, but he couldn't be sure if Aang had spotted them even amongst the chaos.

"You're supposed to be settling this as Firelord!" said Toph, crawling against a wall where the vibrations were better felt. "What have you been doing these past four years?"

"Until yesterday, I didn't even know this village existed!" he shot back. "And it's a little hard to undo a hundred years of deep-rooted hate! You're forgetting—half the Fire Nation wants me dethroned!"

Zuko felt the rush of blood rising to his head. If he didn't calm down, he would pass out. He took a couple of long breaths and unclenched his fists. His ancestors had left him a mess. And worse of all he was torn between the search for his mother and the responsibility for the people his family had wronged for nearly a century.

"I'm sorry."

He thought his ears had deceived him. Toph usually never gave away apologies so quickly. She often needed convincing before she let those words escape her lips. He knelt beside her.

"I know it's hard," she said. "It's not an easy fix. The world isn't going to change or turn around in our lifetime. But, we have to do what we can to make it easier for our kids."

Zuko looked at her closely. "Our?"

She paused. "Your," she said firmly. "_Your_ kids."

"You distinctly said _our_."

"I, er… was speaking generally." She blushed slightly.

It was a nice cover, but Zuko was convinced it was a slip. He had made enough of them to know what one sounded like. He took her hands gently, half-expecting her to pull away. She surprisingly drew him in for a warm embrace, her arms wrapped around his neck. He wished he could stay with her, but he knew he had to face Aang sooner or later.

"Stay here," he said, drawing back.

"You're leaving?" she blurted out.

"I have to help Aang," he said.

"What about me? I can't see a thing!"

He caressed her palms with his thumb and stretched out her fingers. He then placed her hands flat on the ground and told her to listen. "You can do this. Just concentrate on the vibrations and listen carefully."

"Zuko…"

It was the first time in the entire trip she had said his name. He laid a hand on her face. "I promise I'll come back for you soon."

She touched his fingertips gently and closed her eyes. "I know."

* * *

End Note: For the record, Zuko, that technically wasn't a slip, as Decidedly Odd so properly claimed. You assumed it would be yours and Toph's kids.

Speaking of Decidedly Odd, please check out her story _Pen Pals_ for more Toko goodness!


	10. Chapter Ten

Author's Note: This is late. I'm so sorry! I wasn't satisfied with the original draft and had to scrap it entirely. It was becoming too serious and too plot-driven. This fic is merely light-hearted moments, snapshots, of Zuko and Toph's relationship. I think this version of the chapter captures the essence a little better. Updates will now be every few days as opposed to every other day. Thank you everyone for your patience and for reading. You're the best!

**

* * *

**

_Brief synposis: Aang leaves Zuko and Toph to find Ursa while he and the others deal with the uncharted towns until their return. _

****

**Chapter Ten**

**Revolution, Part I: You Can Hate Me (After You Pay Me)**

"Do you mind if we talk?"

"Yes. Go away."

"Look, I know you must have a lot of better things to do, but this is important. It's about Toph."

"The blind girl? I like her."

"I like her, too! I think she's smart and witty and just one of the most fascinating people I've ever met. But, she's been acting crazy!"

"Crazy? How?"

"She's angry with me."

"Oh, that doesn't make her crazy. It makes her logical."

Zuko stared at him. "Can you side with me for once?"

"Since you're firelord, I suppose I could this one time. But, why do you suppose she's angry with you?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen much of her today. I've been spending so much time with Rina—"

"The farmer's daughter?"

"Yeah. She's an excellent firebender. I mean, she has a lot potential, but she's inexperienced. She needs a master. Her parents don't approve, though…"

"I can understand why."

"Wait, this is about Toph. I've spent all of fifteen minutes with her since we arrived today, seen her three times at most. I don't know what I did to make her so mad…"

* * *

_Strike one. _

They were sitting in the kitchen of a small house. Only a few minutes before had the sun began to rise. The old man had come out of the shed hauling an old plow when he saw Toph and Zuko approaching his farm.

"I can't believe you told the farmer and his wife you were firelord," said Toph, her feet soaking in a bucket of warm, soapy water. The bandages were off; her feet had healed well.

"She believes the war is over and that I helped end it," said Zuko. "She's on our side."

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure if _he_ is."

"I knew I heard talking," said a new voice. Zuko looked up and saw a young woman about his age standing in front of the stove. She picked up a pair of flints and pointed at their cups with them. "I'm guessing you'd like more tea." She had a very familiar drone in her voice, low and monotonous. Her eyes were sad and beautiful. Just like Mai's. Only this woman sported a fantastic smile between her pink lips.

"Ah, I see you've met our daughter, Rina." The farmer and his wife entered the room. "Rina, this is Firelord Zuko and…um, I'm sorry, dear, I don't think you gave us your name."

"Toph," Zuko answered for her. "My wi—sister." He made sure to correct his past mistake.

"Nice to meet you both," said Rina. "Forgive me if I don't bow."

"You're not on Fire nation land, so you're not entitled to bow," said Zuko, smiling. "It's a pleasure, Rina."

She blushed as her mother put a hand on her back. "Let's fetch a few eggs from the coop. We'll make a hearty breakfast. Lee, will you please milk the Hippocow?"

"Erghm," grumbled the farmer.

As the family left the kitchen, Toph decided to punch Zuko hard on the arm, sending his elbow off the table. "Ow, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing where a bruise was starting to form.

She didn't answer.

* * *

"Usually, she hits me to let me know she cares about me, but this was different."

"She hits you because she _cares_ about you?"

"It's her way of showing affection." Zuko felt the need to defend her.

"I would hate to know what she'd do if she absolutely adored you."

"Let me finish?"

* * *

_Strike two. _

Her stances were good, but her arms still needed adjusting to the proper forms. And her breath of fire had to be stronger. He probably should have lectured her on the flow of energy, as well. It had been so much easier with Aang. Of course, he also had the help of two massive dragons.

"Don't be so impulsive," said Zuko. He glided his hand along the length of Rina's arm, correcting her form along the way. "You're in control of it."

"Like this?" Fire shot out of her hand before she finished her question and it landed on the soil a few yards in front of them. Luckily, her father watering the crops was able to put it out before it set the crops ablaze. "Sorry, dad!"

The farmer grumbled some more.

"Sooner or later, she's going to set the house on fire," said Toph.

"Get ready, Toph," instructed Zuko. He leaned close to Rina's ear and whispered, "Here's a tip about her: the lower you keep your fire blasts, the more she'll be able to sense where they're coming from. Try to aim as high as you can."

"You firebenders ready or what?" called Toph.

"Ready," said Rina.

She threw the first blast, but it went right for Toph's knees. A rock wall rose, dissipating the fire.

"Amateur," said Toph.

The next shot was a trail of fire racing right between Toph's legs. She almost yawned as she sent a sheet of dirt over the flames.

"Remember what I said," Zuko reminded Rina.

"I'm getting bored," Toph said. Arms stretched out in front of her and wrists bent, she summoned a boulder from beneath the earth and pushed it toward Rina.

Zuko reacted first, instinctively, and sliced through the boulder with a sheet of fire. It fell apart in its tracks. "Now, Rina!" At his command, she launched a fire blast in front of Toph, who fell backwards at the impact.

"I did it!" said Rina, laughing.

"Great job," said Zuko laying a hand on her shoulder. She beamed and bowed in Fire nation fashion.

"I'm not bowing because you're firelord," she said smirking. "I'm bowing because you're an amazing master."

"Thank you." He returned the bow. "You still have a lot to accomplish. Keep practicing."

"I will." She left and ran towards her mother, who was watching worriedly from the kitchen window.

Zuko waved a friendly hello and jogged to Toph, who was struggling to get up. He reached an arm out to help.

She huffed. She reached her arm out, but instead of taking Zuko's arm, she shoved him away with a rock wall. He crashed onto the ground, hitting the back of his head in the process. When the wall receded, he saw her walking off.

"Toph!"

"If you even think about following me, you'll regret it."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

End Note: Who is Zuko talking to, I wonder? Thank you for reading and please review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Author's Note: Four chapters left! Yes! Thank you all for reading the first and only multi-chapter fic I'll ever complete LOL well, let's hope this isn't fhe last. I have a new story out called **Cake and Egg Plants**. It's a 6-piece comedic drabble-fic: Toph attempting to understand the phenomenon that is Zutara. Please read and have a good laugh =)

* * *

Chapter Eleven

**Revolution, Part II: My Submission Is Your Addiction**

_Strike three. _

"Ah, Toph, I was afraid you weren't going to join us." The farmer's wife poured a cup of ginseng tea and handed it to Toph. "We actually thought you had run off. Is everything alright?"

"Fine. Thank you, Izumi." She took a polite sip and sat across from Rina. Zuko, who had been staring into his tea since she came in, was sitting beside her.

"I'm going to find Lee and tell him to stop looking for you," said Izumi smiling. "We're so glad you're okay."

She left and the room was filled with an awkward, looming silence. Per request, Zuko did not to follow Toph after she had stormed off. Instead, he busied himself by helping a grumbling farmer with some woodwork for the house and doing some chores for his wife. He even had time to teach Rina a few more firebending techniques before tea.

Still, there wasn't one minute when he hadn't thought about Toph.

"Toph, I'm sorry," said Rina.

Zuko looked at her, surprised. Really, it should be him apologizing.

"What?" asked Toph. "What are you sorry for?"

"For beating you at the duel this morning. It was sort of an accident. I'm such a lousy shot; if it wasn't for Zuko's guidance, we would have been out there all day."

"No, we wouldn't," replied Toph, taking another sip. "I only needed one turn to completely wipe you off."

"Er… I suppose you're right."

"Toph, she's only trying to apologize," said Zuko. "You don't have to be mean about it."

"I can do whatever I please, _Princess_," snapped Toph. "Besides, _she_ doesn't need to apologize. You, on the other hand, should be groveling at my feet, begging for mercy."

"I would apologize, but I have no idea what I would be apologizing for!" exclaimed Zuko. "What exactly did I do wrong?"

"If you don't know, well, then… you only prove that you're blinder than me!" She dropped her teacup onto the table and stomped outside. Zuko and Rina followed close behind.

"What is your problem, Toph?" asked Zuko.

"At the moment? You."

"If you would just talk to me, we could fix this." Zuko's proposal for a truce was answered with a jab in the abs by a long rock. He grunted in pain.

"Don't follow me!" yelled Toph as she headed towards the woods.

"Stay here," Zuko instructed Rina. He went after Toph, who seemed to have disappeared in the thicket of trees. "You're acting childish about this!"

Disc-shaped boulders appeared out of nowhere. He ducked. "Toph!" he called. "You know something? At the beginning of this trip I didn't think I would be dealing with that 12-year-old I used to travel with."

He dodged a few more rocks. He scanned the area. She must have been hiding behind one of the trees. "I really thought you were this independent spirit."

Leaves began rustling nearby. He needed to say something to draw her out. "But, sometimes I feel like nothing more than a babysitter."

It worked. She stepped out and before she could make her move, Zuko crouched and dropped his hands to the ground. A tall ring of fire entrapped them both. At least this way, she wouldn't be able to run while they talked.

"I advise you stay within the circle or you'll get burned again," said Zuko.

"You're going to set the woods on fire!"

"I've got it under control. Talk to me, Toph. Please."

"No." She raised her arms in front of her.

Zuko felt his legs sinking into the ground. He tried pulling himself out, but he kept submerging until he was up to his waist in dirt. Before he could call out Toph's name, she forced her body underground and escaped.

* * *

"Wow. That was exciting."

"Hardly."

"So, that's why you're here."

"Yeah."

"I thought you fell into a hole and just couldn't get out."

"I'm not that stupid."

"Really? You could have fooled me."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Toph was obviously jealous of you spending so much time with Rina. Maybe she thought you were taking a fancy to her."

"What? That's ridiculous, I was only being polite. I've known Toph for four years. She should know better."

"You really are stupid."

"You don't know what you're saying."

"What I do know is that earthbender is crazy about you. If she didn't care about you at all, you'd be fully submerged, not halfway."

Zuko had no response to this.

* * *

By dusk, Zuko had still not been able to dig himself out.

"Okay," he muttered. "One more time. Are you listening? Ok, here it goes… Toph? It's Zuko. I mean, of course, who else would it be? Not like there's another pathetic, sorry excuse for a firelord running around. Unless you know of other firelords, which I'm pretty sure I'm the only one. And I didn't mean running as in literally running because as you can see, I'm stuck in a hole. Nice earthbending, by the way, nice and strong. Anyway, if you haven't caught on already, I'm trying to apologize. I'm sorry I called you childish—I don't think that at all."

"Who on earth are you talking to?" Toph materialized in the shadows, startling Zuko.

He looked back at the badgerfrog, who blinked at him. He turned back to Toph. "No one." The amphibian croaked once, offended, and hopped away.

"Were you conversing with a badgerfrog?"

"No…well, yes—sort of? I translated what he said in my head first."

"Wow."

"He gave really good advice!"

"Oh really? Did he honestly believe I would accept your lame apology?"

Zuko frowned. "I don't know. He left before he could give me any feedback."

Toph sighed. She stomped once on the ground and Zuko's body lifted free. He landed on his knees in front of her feet. Her arms were crossed and she was gazing in his direction. He shuddered.

She began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she said suddenly stopping. "It's just deja-vu, I guess. Reminds me of when Sokka got himself stuck in a hole and spent the whole day talking to a baby saber tooth moose lion."

He smiled. He reached out to put a hand on her arm, but she moved back at his touch.

"I'm not the 12-year-old you once knew," she said.

"I know. I didn't mean any of it. Are you mad?" She didn't respond. He stood up shakily. His legs had grown numb and it felt as if he was trying to walk under water. "Let me make it up to you?"

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

End Note: Zuko's going to do something special for her. Please review and don't forget to check out **Cake and Egg Plants**!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Author's Note: Another two-part episode. This one has a bit more Toko fluff / romance in it. I tried to include a bit of banter, but fluff took over. I hope you enjoy the romance as much as the comedy; this is the first real moment we actually see these two caught in the heart-shaped web. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You're the best.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

**Hopelessly Romantic, Part I: She's Dancing with the Stars**

"What are you looking at?" he asked, walking onto the porch.

Toph sighed. "Your wit never fails to amaze me."

Zuko smirked and crossed his arms, fighting the cold breeze sweeping past. It was a relatively quiet night. The rest of the household was asleep. Zuko watched Toph as she leaned on the railing, her head slowly panning left to right as if she were searching for something. He stood beside her, laid a hand on her shoulder, and she smiled in response. The moon hovered in the sky, watching the pair carefully.

"I'm listening," she said.

"For what?" He inclined forward, elbows on the railing, observing her in the moonlight. Her long hair was brushed over one shoulder and it swung with the wind as she leaned. "Toph?"

"Shh!" She was just about to punch him in the shoulder when he blocked her fist with his hand. There was a look of confusion on her face. "What is this?" she demanded, as if she had never experienced such a defensive move.

"One more strike and you would have permanently damaged by firebending arm."

"You have another one!"

He was about to shoot back with something clever when he decided against it. Instead he uncurled her fingers, watched her palm relaxed against his. Her hand was small and tender, uncharacteristic of any earthbender he knew, uncharacteristic of the Toph he thought he once knew. It was strange because she didn't freeze up, didn't pull away; she didn't recoil when he took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

Shyly, she turned her face away. A small smile found its way at the corner of her mouth. Her shoulders trembled slightly at the wind, but she didn't go back inside. She leaned against the railing again and continued to listen.

Zuko stepped behind her and slid his arms carefully around her waist. Torso bent a bit forward, he pulled her against him, his arms tightly wrapped around her small frame, his chin sitting neatly at the top of her shoulder. She felt fragile in his embrace, even though she was everything but, and he felt the need to hug her tighter, just to keep her from falling apart.

"You're cold," he said softly.

"I'm listening," she whispered. "Just listen."

Zuko tried, but he had difficulty concentrating on whatever they were listening for. If it wasn't her hair, then it was her skin or her breathing or the fact he had never seen Toph so peaceful and delicate.

"Do you hear it?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Would you stop sniffing me and focus?"

"Sniff—I am not, er…. Your fragrance is, uh. Your dress, it's nice." It wasn't smooth, but he had to admit, the compliment was an improvement from 'You're so beautiful when you hate the world.'

"Nice save."

"Thanks. What are we listening for?"

"Singing. Somewhere in the woods. It woke me up. It's a bit far, but I can hear it well enough. I used to just sit at the balcony back home and listen to the music my neighbors would play when they held parties. Sometimes, there would be a music festival in town and I swear to you, I could hear them. I was never allowed out of the house so it was a treat, you know? Felt as if I was there, almost."

Zuko frowned. When he was younger, he was never allowed to go to balls or parties—Fire Nation children were bound to routine and structure with little time for play. It wasn't until his uncle taught him how to play the Tsungi horn that he truly appreciated music. He remembered listening from his cabin on the ship to Uncle and the crew singing after he had refused to join them. The songs served as lullabies and helped him drift peacefully to sleep.

He closed his eyes, trying to listen for the music coming from the woods. The wind moved swiftly past his ear and he could hear the melodies it carried. It was faint, almost inaudible, but it was there.

"So you're taking me to the nearest town tomorrow night?"

"Yes, but that's all I'll tell you," he said softly in her ear.

The air became colder as night drew on and she began to shiver in his arms. Still, she didn't want to go back inside; she wanted to wait until the singing had stopped. He opened his coat and blanketed it around her body, bringing her closer to him, enwrapping her in his embrace. She was still at first, stiff, reluctant. He found her hand and squeezed, warming her fingers. The tenseness in her body gave way and she finally submitted to his touch. Their breathing became patterned then one until Toph started nodding off to sleep.

"We should get you back to bed," he whispered.

"Five more minutes."

"The singing has stopped." He stroked her fingers gently, watching her head drop and pick up when she realized she had almost drifted off. "It's time for bed."

She turned to him and nodded.

* * *

"Thanks for sharing this moment with me. It's nicer having someone listen with you."

"You're welcome. Good night, Toph."

"Are you leaving now?"

"I'll be across the room."

"What if someone tries to kidnap me?"

Zuko smiled. "I think the greatest earthbender there ever was could hold her own."

"What if a flying buzzard-wasp takes me by its…feelers and—"

"There are no buzzard-wasps here."

"What if—"

"No."

"You didn't even give me a chance to finish."

"There's not going to be a flood."

"Oh."

"But, I'll stay with you until you fall asleep, if you want."

"Well, since you're being so _insistent_…"

* * *

End Note: Oh, Toph =) Thank you for reading! Reviews are always welcomed; I love hearing what you guys think (especially with this chapter as it's different than the others)!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Author's Note: TWO chapters left! Thank you guys for keeping up and for all your kind words. I realized I never write drabbles in Toph's point of view so I have included a couple just for the sake of being different and trying something new. Expect the next chapter to be posted on Saturday/Sunday. I hope you enjoy; reviews are always welcomed.

Update 9-05-10: My sincerest apologies, but chapter 14 will be late.

**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen**

**Hopelessly Romantic, Part II: I've Known You In Every Life I've Lived**

"A present?" asked Toph, feeling the ribbon with her fingers.

"Mmhm," said Zuko, nodding. He looked over his shoulder to see Rina and her mother peeking from behind the front door.

"If this is an attempt to buy me off, I should warn you…I'm quite expensive."

"It's lucky I'm firelord. I can afford you."

* * *

The chain was light and thin as it slipped around her neck. Toph could tell by its weight and properties the necklace was silver. (Distinguishing metals came easy to her now, having spent the last four years expanding the art of metalbending). The pendant rested cool and gentle on her skin, her heart softly beating against it.

Zuko hooked the necklace from behind. She felt his fingertips trace the curve of her shoulders. She held her breath to keep from shivering. Slowly, they crept down her arms until they reached her hands. He intertwined his fingers with hers, wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight in his embrace.

A throat cleared. Rina had stepped out onto the porch. Zuko stepped back and Toph felt the warmth of his body leaving her completely.

"I'm sorry," said Rina sheepishly. "I, um, have a few dresses that might fit you, Toph…if you want to try them on…"

It was an act of sympathy. Toph had treated her so badly before but now she had to make it right. Nodding, she followed Rina into the house. They met Izumi in the hallway.

"Have you seen Zuko?" she asked.

"He's outside, Mom," said Rina. She took Toph's wrist and led her into the bedroom. "There are three dresses. I know colors don't really matter to you, but green really is your best. And I think this dress is especially pretty."

"I trust your judgment," said Toph, smiling.

"Thanks."

* * *

"It looks beautiful on you, Toph. Aw, you're going to love the city, especially at night. The musicians move outside and serenade couples strolling by."

Toph beamed as she smoothed the dress around her hips. It fitted well. The material was a bit heavy, but it was soft and warm. It followed the natural shape of her body, from her lean shoulders down to her tiny waist, with the hem reaching the floor. She could feel the vine-shaped embroidery along the torso, starting at the full collar and ending at her waistline. Her fingers found Zuko's necklace and she started fiddling with it absentmindedly.

"It's cute," said Rina. "The badgerfrog."

"Badgerfrog?" asked Toph confusedly.

"The pendant. It's a badgerfrog." She laughed. "It's kind of funny, actually. What's the story?"

Toph tried to figure out something to say, but her mouth was left hanging open. She shook her head and shrugged. "I have no idea."

* * *

"Do you love her?"

Zuko looked at Izumi and turned away. He wasn't used to this. He had always been accustomed to outbursts of anger and hate—any other emotion was better left unexpressed. Even with Mai, overt displays of affection weren't very common. In fact, they were often ridiculed. Small gifts and kind acts were all facades to Mai, all fake, cheap, and empty gestures.

The necklace was a big step for Zuko. The fact Toph was genuinely surprised, receptive and appreciative of his gift had stunned him. It also gave him a feeling so wonderful, he felt like giving her the world.

But to admit that he loved her was a step he wasn't sure he was quite ready for. And it wasn't so much fear as it was how to tell her exactly how he felt.

It had been so much simpler with Mai. Azula had tricked him into saying it.

"If you do love her," continued Izumi, "then your heart will be able to tell you the right thing to do. This decision is yours to make, not mine."

"What if she doesn't understand?" asked Zuko. "What if she thinks I have some ulterior motive for taking her to the city?"

"Mmm, but this is the reason you went on this journey," she said. "Besides, it's really only an ulterior motive if you haven't told her."

It went silent. There was a sudden pang in his stomach.

"Zuko…" Izumi placed a hand on his shoulder. "Didn't you tell Toph that your mother is in the city?"

* * *

Outside, the night was warm. The city was decorated in lamps, candles, and wildflowers, with old fountains and statues, with buildings of smooth granite and other stones. She could see it all. A modest band of musicians orchestrated a medley of ballads in front of a fountain during their dinner on a terrace. Toph kept turning her head so she could hear them rehearse.

They held hands while they walked. Toph soon realized she couldn't stop herself from talking. She deconstructed every sonata in the air, babbled mindless facts about the stone buildings around her; on occasion, she would tease him. Zuko mostly nodded and whenever she made him feel particularly good, he planted a kiss on the back of her hand.

"So, what's this obsession with the badgerfrog?" asked Toph.

Zuko smiled. "My mother used to tell me a bedtime story called _The Badgerfrog Kiss_."

"I don't think I've ever heard this story. Tell me!"

He laughed. "I actually don't remember it. I always fell asleep in the middle of it. But, my mother had a pendant, much like that one—" he touched Toph's pendant before brushing his finger against her cheek. "—she used to carry around her wrist. On a bracelet. Her mother had a matching pendant. And my great grandmother also had one. It wasn't until later I found out that Avatar Roku had given her that pendant."

"Why did you give one to me?" asked Toph quietly.

Zuko squeezed her hand. "The women who were important to me had one. The ones who touched my heart and changed my life had one. It only seemed fair that you should have one, too."

* * *

End Note: Thank you for reading.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: I apologize for this chapter being so late. I didn't really have a real chance to sit down and write this past week. Thank you for being so patient. This chapter is still set up in drabble-form, but it's a bit different from the others. I hope you enjoy!

There is only one chapter left in this story. Keep an eye out for the next update. I promise it won't be as long of a wait as this one was.

**

* * *

****Chapter Fourteen**

**Fear Is Paralyzing, But Nothing Matters**

The hospice was surprisingly small if not a bit shabby. The condition of the oversized shack gave him no comfort at first—the peeling paint, the creaky floorboards, and 300-year-old fixtures. But, just outside a window, he noticed a fresh stream running and, across, a well-tended garden. Even in the moonlight he could see the colors: blue, pink, green, white, and yellow, all warm and inviting. She was happy here. He knew that.

"Where are we?" asked Toph quietly. Her feet had difficulty seeing on wooden floors.

He took a deep breath. "Toph, I have to tell you something." His voice quivered. He could feel his throat closing up, his body overwhelmed with nervousness. Whether it was from finally being able to see his mother after all these years or breaking to Toph that he had lied to her, he wasn't sure. It was probably both.

"Zuko, what is it?" It was still quite strange hearing her call his name. He could feel his heart lift when she said it. He had earned something of hers that he didn't want to give up—something precious and fragile.

"I have to tell you the real reason why we're in this city," he said hoarsely.

It took her a moment to respond. She stood still, her face suddenly expressionless. "The real reason?" she repeated.

"A neighboring farmer gave me a lead on where my mother may be staying," he explained anxiously. "He said a woman some years back had wondered into this city, claiming to be a refugee from the Fire Nation. They hadn't seen a refugee in decades, not since my grandfather's reign. She kept claiming things like she was the Fire Lady, Avatar Roku's great granddaughter, but everyone thought she was crazy…"

He paused. The words fell out of his mouth so quickly. He hadn't realized that Toph had turned her head away. Her hands were clenched, trembling. Her nose was crinkled, her lips tucked in. She didn't blink; she couldn't blink. She used all her strength to keep her eyes from slipping close, to keep her tears from falling.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

She didn't say anything. He wished she did. He wished she would explode. But, they both just stood there silently, neither moving. He didn't know what to do. If it were a screaming match, it would be easier, but he had absolutely no defense tactic for silence.

"Please, Toph," he begged. "Say something."

Her head turned back to him and he got that eerie feeling that she was looking straight into his eyes. "I'm happy for you," she said curtly. "We finally found her."

Zuko winced. He usually enjoyed her sarcasm, but this time it stung him. "Toph, please don't act that way."

"Act what way, Your Highness?" she asked incredulously. "Because I am currently torn between acting angry over your selfishness and… being happy for you. I—I don't know whether I should feel violated by your…disrespect or relieved after months of searching. So, yes, please tell me, Your Highness…how exactly _should_ I be acting?"

It was his turn to be speechless. He remembered the feeling of being torn between emotions, being caught between the joy of being home after three years of banishment and the guilt of betraying his uncle.

"I didn't mean for it to happen this way—" started Zuko.

"Stop," said Toph crossly. "You're lying. You planned this whole night. You deceived me into thinking you actually cared about me."

"I _do_ care about you."

"No. It's always been about you and your honor, your chance to redeem yourself. It doesn't matter if the people who care about you are sacrificed along the way."

He knew she was talking about Mai as well and the way he left her to help the Avatar.

"I'm even beginning to think whether this stupid gift really means anything." She tore the necklace off, almost crushing it in her grasp. "Or if it was just some pathetic way to soften the blow because, frankly, Your Highness, the badgerfrog is the most disgusting creature anyone could think of."

"Be careful with that," he tried warning her gently. "It was my mother's—"

"Your _mother's_? I'm so sorry, Your Highness! For a moment, I thought you had _given_ it to me! But, no, I was just keeping it warm for your mother!" She threw the necklace at him, but missed. It landed beside his ankle. "I'm surprised you didn't hire someone with a shirshu to sniff out your mother's hiding place!"

He bent down and swept the pendant up with his fingers. It felt as if it would break in his hand at any moment. "I found this badgerfrog at a market a few towns back," he said. "The merchant said it was carved by Avatar Roku himself. I had to trade him my Dao swords for it."

Toph shifted uncomfortably. "You sold your dual swords?"

"When I said my mother, my grandmother and my great grandmother had one, I didn't mean they each had one. There was only one." He stood up and took Toph's hand, pressed the pendant against her palm. "This one."

* * *

It had happened so fast. One moment he was at the hospice and the next moment he was staggering across a forest. The leaves crunched beneath his feet. There was a blindfold over his eyes. The rope binding his hands kept him off-balance. One of the guards' soft laughter echoed in his ears, mockingly; Zuko could feel him breathing down his neck. He was going to survive this somehow. He only hoped Toph was okay.

"Where are you taking me?" demanded Zuko.

"You're under arrest."

"For what?"

"Take your pick. Theft, property destruction… unfair banishment from the Main Land. You should really know better than to wander around these lands by yourself. Catching you was almost too easy."

"You can't arrest me for what Sozin and Azulon did. _They_ hid you from the world, not me!"

There wasn't a reply. They continued to walk for a couple more miles until he heard the sounds of wheels halting in front of them.

"Firelord Zuko," the guard growled, pulling him backwards. "Your carriage awaits you."

"Hey, you're not the driver," another guard said.

"He's been delayed," a familiar voice responded. "He sent me to take his place. One of you lot, take the firelord in."

Footsteps approached Zuko. Cold hands ripped off his blindfold. The man on the other side was slightly smaller than Zuko, his cloak too long, the hood pulled over the bridge of his nose.

"We've been looking for you, Firelord Zuko." It was another familiar voice. "Let's go." The man grabbed his collar and Zuko saw the blue arrow etched on the back of his hand. He grinned.

* * *

"Your mother is sick?" asked Toph quietly.

"She's in this hospice," said Zuko.

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know. I was afraid, I guess."

"Afraid of what?"

He sighed. "Afraid that if I admitted it to you then it might actually be true. That she might actually be dying, that I missed out on the last years of her life. I wanted to be wrong about this. The truth is, I wanted to do something special with you tonight because I know later, when I face my mother, it would be the one thing I could hold onto. It would be that one reminder that the universe isn't entirely against me."

"May I help you?" a nurse walked in with blankets in her arms.

"I…" His knees were giving in. He suddenly felt light-headed. "My name is Zuko. I heard my mother, Ursa, is staying here."

Her eyes grew wide. "Prince Zuko?"

"Firelord, now," Toph chimed in with a smirk.

"Her stories were real? We never—" she stopped. Three guards had entered the room, looking straight at Zuko.

* * *

"Who were those men?" Toph asked the nurse. The hallway was dark and the only light streamed from the candle between the nurse's hands.

She shook her head. "They're here to keep order, to ensure our city doesn't get involved in Fire Nation matters. I don't like them. I don't think anyone does."

"Is he going to be okay?" A part of Toph just wanted to run after them and help Zuko. But, she knew he wanted her here. They had come so far to find his mother—it wasn't all about Zuko, she had to admit. It was about Ursa, too.

"If the stories are true, I'm sure he'll be fine," said the nurse. She was lying, Toph could tell. "Ursa speaks very highly of her son and I can see why. It's a miracle he convinced those guards you weren't an accomplice."

"Yeah, by convincing them I was a patient here who had recently lost her eyesight," she said half-laughing.

The nurse smiled. "He must really care about you."

"I guess he does."

Top heard a knob turning. "I'll go see if she's awake. Will you wait out here for a minute?"

Toph nodded and listened to the door creak close.

* * *

Note: Thank you for reading. Please leave a review and I will see you all for the finale!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Author's Note: The final chapter to close out the week! I want to thank everyone for simply reading and leaving reviews. I am surprised and ecstatic by the fact that I actually have a completed multi-chapter fic on here. I can finally click that little "completed" button! Yay! And a BIG THANK YOU for the hundred plus reviews! I am forever grateful. I hope the Toko love will continue to spread.

And to express my gratitude to you, there will be a bonus chapter (yes, one more) posted in a couple of days: fun drabbles of what Zuko and Toph's lives are like in the future!

* * *

Brief Recap: After the Avatar gang rescues Zuko from being arrested by the city's guards, they head back to the hospice to see his mother. In the meantime, Toph meets Ursa for the first time and keeps her company until Zuko's arrival.

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Kiss Me Goodbye**

_At the hospice…_

"Toph, is it?"

"Yes."

"You're Zuko's friend?"

"Yes."

"You can come closer. I don't bite. I don't even bark."

"I'm…I'm quite content standing where I am."

"Across the room?"

"It's a small room."

"Come here, Toph. I promise I'm not contagious."

"Okay."

"See? Not so bad, right? Look at you. I can see you're very pretty."

"Thank you. I, uh, wish I can say the same."

"Oh, well..."

"Aw wait—that's not what I meant!"

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

"That was remarkably easy."

"Please, Sokka, _we_ did all the fighting. You barely lifted a finger."

"Give me a break, Katara. My arm still hurts from throwing my boomerang too hard."

"You couldn't go all Avatar-State on the guards?" Zuko asked Aang. "You had to wear a disguise?"

"I don't know if you realized this the last time we met up, but people don't like me here. If I go into the Avatar State and someone is lucky enough to kill me, the whole world is doomed."

"Besides, we might give them the wrong idea," said Katara. "We're on their side. If Aang forces hands by showing off his power, we'll never gain their trust."

"And you'd be surprised at the things we learned by infiltrating the Guard," added Sokka. "Did you know the ambassador sucks his thumb in his sleep?"

* * *

"You don't sound sick."

"That's good to hear, I suppose."

"How long have you been here?"

"Almost five years. They say I don't have much longer. I could explode at any minute."

An uncomfortable silence followed.

Ursa took her hand and laughed. "I was only joking."

Toph frowned. "At which part?"

There wasn't a reply. In its place was an entirely different question. "How's my Zuko?"

"He's…good. Oh, he should be on his way over. He's Firelord now, you know. The war is over. It's been over for four years."

"I know. I'm so proud."

"Ozai's in prison."

"Good. He deserves to be there."

"The Avatar took away his ability to bend."

"And my Azula?"

Toph felt Ursa squeeze her hand, warm and familiar. She bit her lip and turned away.

* * *

"By the way, Zuko, we found something that we think belongs to you," said Sokka, pulling out a long sheath. "It actually made it a lot easier to track you down."

"My Dao swords. How—"

"Before you ask," Sokka interrupted, shaking his head, "don't. It's better if you don't know."

"The merchant said the man traded the swords for a badgerfrog pendant," said Katara, giving him a curious and slightly mischievous look. "What is that about?"

"Nothing," muttered Zuko, blushing faintly.

"It's some sort of bomb or something, right?" asked Sokka. "I told Katara it must be some fancy Fire Nation weapon."

"Which makes no sense at all," she said, rolling her eyes. "Why would there be Fire Nation weapons here?"

"Who was it for, Zuko?" asked Aang suddenly. Everyone turned to the monk driving the bison.

"What do you mean?" His cheeks turned more crimson by the minute.

"The merchant told me it was a gift for a special someone. Who is it?"

"A special someone?" asked Sokka. "What, like his mom?"

"Actually, it sounded more like a betrothal necklace. Like the one around Katara's neck," said Aang. He looked over his shoulder and flashed the blushing firelord a small smile.

Before he could react, Zuko found himself pinned against the saddle with Sokka and his boomerang ready to attack (although with a cocked eyebrow and smirk, it was difficult to take him seriously).

"Tell us who she is, Firelord Zuko," he said. "Or I will demonstrate exactly how I retrieved those swords for you."

"Do you really think it's wise to threaten a firebender armed with a pair of Dao swords?" asked Zuko.

"No. But, you've known me long enough to know that 'wise' isn't a criterion in my decision-making process. I'm more of a spontaneous fighter—ow!"

"I didn't even touch you."

"Yeah, but you were thinking about it!"

* * *

She lifted the pendant from Toph's neck. Her fingers were weak, her touch light and fragile. She let go and the pendant rested against Toph's chest.

"That's a beautiful badgerfrog."

"I really should be giving it to you. It belongs to you."

"Who was it a gift from?"

Toph's throat was dry when she replied. "Your son."

"Then it belongs to you." She led Toph's hand to the side of the bed and patted it gently. "Please sit."

Toph could feel the bed sinking as she sat down. She almost jumped off and claimed that it could cave at any moment and wanted to demand better mattresses.

"Is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Ursa, could you—will you tell me the story of _The Badgerfrog Kiss_?"

She chuckled. "It's not your usual story."

"You mean it's not some Fire Nation fable?"

"No. It's unique. Like the pendant, the story is passed down, but it changes in each generation. Grandmother Ta Min started the tradition by giving my mother this pendant and telling her how she and Grandfather Roku fell in love."

"And you would tell Zuko and Azula the moment you and Ozai fell in love?"

"Mmm. _That_ story became more fable as the years drew on, ironically enough," she said, sighing. "And after a while, Azula asked me not to bore her with make-believe tales. I suppose she thought it was… excuse me…kind of silly."

"Ursa? Are you okay?"

"Just tired."

"Maybe I should let you rest."

"No, please stay. I love your company. I haven't had a visitor in so long."

"Okay. I… I know you're tired, but will you tell me your version of _The Badgerfrog Kiss_?"

"Hmm." Toph could tell she was smiling by the way her voice rang in the air. "How about this? You tell me your version."

* * *

_Later…._

"Will everyone please get off me now? I'm all hugged out."

It was just about morning when the rest of the gang finally arrived. After months of being separated, Toph couldn't help but admit that she really did miss the whole team Avatar traveling together. She had missed Katara's motherly nature and Sokka's sense of humor.

"I don't need to remind you that this one here doesn't have a single funny bone in his body," Toph said pointing at Zuko (or at his general direction, anyway).

"What about me?" asked Aang. "Did you miss me?"

She tried to keep from smiling, but couldn't. "Yeah, Twinkle Toes, I did. You're the only person who can match me in a fight."

"Hey, I held my own in our duels," protested Zuko.

"You fight like a pansy."

He frowned. "In my defense, I only know how to bend one element."

"Guys, maybe we should keep our voices down," whispered Katara. "We don't want to wake Ursa." A few feet away, the covers on the bed shifted and the steady breathing continued in the background.

"We'll come back in a few hours when she's awake," said Zuko.

"No," said Toph. "No, she told me she wants to see you. She asked me to wake her when you arrived."

"Okay," said Katara. "We'll leave you two to it then." She ushered her brother and the Avatar out, but before she shut the door behind her, she whispered to Zuko, "You two are the only ones in the group who aren't married. I think it would be—"

"Out, Katara," he ordered. She stifled a laugh and pulled the door close. He turned back to Toph standing silently beside him, her hands folded in front of her. The badgerfrog pendant stared at him expectantly. "I see the badgerfrog is in better shape."

"It didn't take much to put back intact," she said smiling. "Especially for a metalbender."

"Toph." He took her hand, moved closer and pressed his forehead against hers. Her eyelids fell and her hand found its way to his chest. His heart beat opposite her palm. Slowly, he turned her chin to him and he leaned in, closing the gap between them. She tensed, her breathing halted for a brief moment. He rested his hand on the side of her neck and he felt her relax, her fingers gripping the collar of his shirt.

"Well, I'm glad I woke up in time for this."

Zuko pulled away and looked over at his mother, sitting up and smiling. "Mom."

THE END

* * *

End Note: Again, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing this monster. Please leave a review and keep an eye out within the next couple of days for the bonus chapter!


	16. The Bonus Chapter

**The Bonus Chapter**

**

* * *

****Summary: Eight funny / romantic Toko drabbles that take place after the events of **_**The Badgerfrog Kiss**_**. **

**Spans months and years. **

Caution: Some drabbles may be slightly T-rated.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Miss, but you cannot enter the Fire Lord's chambers."

Zuko turned around. "Don't worry. She's with me."

The guard dropped his jaw. "But… but Fire Lord Zuko—"

"Is there something you'd like to say to me?" asked Zuko curiously. His voice was calm and low, but the guard cowered away anyway.

"No, Your Maj—"

"This is the renowned Toph Bei Fong. You should be bowing down to her. She has done me a great service by not only aiding me in the search for my mother, but by being a good friend. She has the strength, skill and bravery of all of you lot combined. Therefore—" he cleared his throat. "—she is my… temporary bodyguard until further noticed."

"What?" exclaimed Toph. "I'm your _what_?"

"My bodyguard," he repeated quickly, head completely still as he was afraid to look directly at her.

She knew she couldn't pulverize him, not when his guards were standing by, watching closely. Witnesses. Curse them. Restraining herself, she nodded a rigid yes.

"You see," said Zuko, looking a bit more relieved. "Now leave. I think she can handle it from here."

After they left, she grabbed Zuko by the collar. "Oh, I'll handle it alright," she said viciously. "Your _bodyguard_?"

"I…it was the best I could do. I couldn't tell them you…that you were my—"

"Girlfriend?" She jerked his collar down. Zuko could feel the fabric ripping against his neck. "You won't have much of a body left to guard once I'm through with you," she said threateningly. She let go and walked off.

"Well, that was strangely exciting," Zuko muttered, straightening out his robe.

* * *

"Zuko," said Katara, shaking her head. "You told them she was your bodyguard?"

"I know. Spare me the lecture. I've had enough for today."

"But, your bodyguard?"

"I know."

"I don't think I need to tell you that was poor word choice," said Aang. "But, I'm going to tell you anyway. That was poor word choice."

Now the Avatar was mocking him. "I _know_."

"Not exactly, Aang," said Sokka, smirking. "From what I hear, she does a pretty good job at guarding his body, if you know what I mean."

Zuko blushed furiously, enough so that he couldn't find the courage to voice a snappy response.

"From what you hear?" asked Aang. "What exactly do you hear? Do you listen at their door or something?"

It was Sokka's turn to blush. "No! It's…I…"

"Thanks, Aang."

"No problem, Zuko."

* * *

"Who's a good girl?" cooed Toph. "You are. You're a good girl. Yes, you are. You're a good little maniacal, blood-hungry, power-obsessive psychopath, aren't you?"

"Toph, just because my sister is in a cage, doesn't mean you can treat her like some furry zoo animal," said Zuko sighing.

"Even if she's wearing a muzzle?"

"Even so."

* * *

"Toph, there's some things you should know about my son before you start making any wedding plans."

"Like what?"

"He's a bit impulsive in nature."

"Hm. Impulsive, really? I had no idea."

"And he has a bit of a temper."

"A temper. No kidding?"

"And Iroh says he's developed a shell over the years, which doesn't surprise me. He's as hard as a rock."

"Oh yeah," Toph said laughing. "He can get pretty hard." She suddenly turned red. "Er—not what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"Um—more tea?"

* * *

"Toph, what's wrong?" asked Zuko. He had just returned from a meeting with his council when he found Toph sitting against a wall with an envelope between her hands. She was crying silently in the shadows, tears slipping off her chin and onto the letter.

"I heard from my parents."

He sat down beside her and placed his hand over hers. Her fingers were damp from the tears. Slowly, he took the envelope from her grasp.

"It's unopened. Would you like me to read it to you?"

"Iroh already did me the pleasure," she said. "They're not coming to the wedding. My father said he wouldn't have his daughter becoming Fire Lady."

"So, what? He disowned you?"

Toph nodded. "That letter you're holding is a 'stick you, I don't care if I ever see you again.' I had your secretary write it after I stormed out on your uncle."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," she said wiping her eyes. "I'm gaining more than I'm losing."

Zuko sniggered. "Yeah, a royal title, a kingdom and a massive inheritance."

"I don't mean those," she said, intertwining their fingers. "I mean you."

He smiled and placed a kiss on her lips, telling her there was nothing more he wanted than to be with her. A small cough interrupted them and they rose to their feet, bowing in excuse.

"Uncle Iroh," breathed Zuko.

"Don't apologize, nephew," Iroh said smiling. "It is me who should be excusing myself for disrupting the Fire Lord and his bride-to-be." He turned to Toph and took her hand gently. "I wish you hadn't run off like that. I know how hard this must be for you. Your father is being quite selfish, if you ask me."

"I'm sorry for running off," she said quietly.

"I wanted to ask you something."

Toph sniffed. "Yes, Iroh?"

"I was wondering if you would mind having the Dragon of the West walk you down the aisle."

* * *

He moved closer until he felt her back pressed against his chest, the scent of her hair beside him. She pulled the covers over them, pretending to sleep, even though she turned her head to whisper good night about a dozen times already. The warmth of her skin bled through their clothes, soft and tender. He wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands sometimes exploring the contour of her shape, her hips, her legs. Parts of her skin were especially sensitive to his touch, making her shiver and shift in the sheets, more often closer to him.

"Zuko?"

"Hmm?"

"This isn't going to work."

"What?"

"This bed. I don't like this bed."

"Why not?"

"I'd feel much better if we were closer to the ground."

Zuko let out a low groan and rolled out of bed. He slipped into a night robe, walked across the bedroom and pulled the door open, leaving it ajar. He whistled a guard over.

"Your Majesty?"

"Will you please ask one of the servants to get me and my wife a futon? She's having trouble sleeping."

"A futon, Your Majesty?"

"Just do it."

* * *

It took six men to escort the Fire Lady out of the room without using any firebending. Of course, she found it perfectly fair to use earth-metal-and-sandbending on the guards. Where she was able to find sand in the palace was still a mystery to Zuko. Either way, every conference room in the palace (and maybe the offices, dining room and libraries, as well) needed to undergo some major refurbishment if he wanted to keep her from attacking every politician that walked through the door: Stone marble out, polished wood in.

"Was that your _wife_, Fire Lord?" The ambassador of Ba Sing Se asked.

"Wife? No, of course not. That's my mistress. My wife is a lot shorter, prettier and…saner."

"Zuko…" Iroh said.

"Yes, that is my beautiful wife and if anyone has anything to say about it, I will gladly let her back in."

* * *

"Is she healthy? Can she see?"

"Toph, I doubt she can see anything past blurs; she's only two minutes old," said Katara handing her the newborn. "And, yes, she's quite healthy."

The tiny baby was wrapped in soft wool. Its little hand gripped her index finger and Toph could feel her baby's pulse, the steady thump-thump in her body, the strength in her grasp. The newborn buried her face in her arms, yearning for her momma's embrace. Toph held her tight. It was like falling in love all over again.

Footsteps of people entering the room were heard. Her husband's cologne drew nearer and she felt his lips on her neck, sending a tingle down her spine.

"You're sweaty," he said.

"I just gave birth, you meathead."

"What are you going to name her?" asked Aang.

"I like how Katara rolls off the tongue," suggested Madame Fussy Britches herself.

"And leaves my mouth with a bad aftertaste," said Toph.

"Iroh is a lovely name."

"Uncle, we are not naming our little girl Iroh."

"Toph, what are you doing?"

"I'm holding a baby, Sokka."

"No, I mean with your bracelet. Look at your meteorite bracelet." Everyone turned to the bedside table where the piece of space earth was dangling on the edge. Toph could sense it trembling as if it were struggling to climb back up. Everyone then turned to Aang.

"Not me," he said shrugging.

"It looks like we have another earthbender in the world," said Iroh, gesturing to the baby.

"Wow," said Katara. "She's already so powerful."

"Great," said Zuko. "Now I've got two to worry about."

Toph jabbed him with her elbow. "You better be nice to us now or you'll regret it later."

He looked at her as if he was in deep thought then kissed her on the cheek. "I love you."

Toph smiled. "That's better."

* * *

End Note: You guys are amazing. Thank you for an incredible ride. That was my first ever Avatar fic. Thank you, thank you.


End file.
